


Want to, want it, want you

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Angst, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, Some softness, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: In the last couple of months, Eunwoo has been thinking about Rocky a lot more than he usually does. He has been thinking about Rocky's red cherry lips, and every time he does, he can feel a desperate desire burning inside of him. A desire for Rocky. All of Rocky, not just his perfectly beautiful lips.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Want to, want it, want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I just wanted to try and get out of my comfort zone. There's no actual smut in this but if you're uncomfortable with sexual content I still wouldn't recommend reading this.  
> It is my first time writing something that's kinda dirty so if it sucks please tell me so I can delete it and pretend it never happened...  
> Anyway, it's set right before Blue Flame era, the date is 2019.11.01.

It is exactly twenty days left until their comeback and tonight they’ll perform at the Unicorn concert. Eunwoo is nervous and thrilled. It’s been quite some time since he performed together with his members, but that’s only a small part of what makes him nervous. What he's really looking forward to and what also gives him those nervous and crazy butterflies is the thought of All Night and that part, such a good night. They're going to perform it tonight.

Eunwoo's makeup and hair got done a few minutes ago, but he still hasn't moved. He can't. It's almost like he's glued to the chair. But who is he kidding? It's not the chair that's stopping him from getting up and leaving the room. It's Rocky.

To his left, their stylist just started with Rocky. Eunwoo doesn't want to make it obvious that he's staring, but he doesn't feel like he has the energy or will to try snatching secret glances. So he just openly stares at Rocky with his head turned to the left and his eyes focused on every single detail on Rocky's face that the stylist is working on.

Rocky's eyes are closed, and he's sitting in the chair completely relaxed. Shocked, Eunwoo wonders if Rocky is falling asleep, but then the stylist asks him something that he instantly responds to.

Rocky is deadly tonight. He is so handsome Eunwoo almost can't breathe at the sight of him. Eunwoo hates how he needs to keep his distance. He hates how he can only admire Rocky’s beauty from afar. Eunwoo also hates how he can't take Rocky's hand and drag him somewhere where he can kiss him deeply and passionately.

In the last couple of months, Eunwoo has been thinking about Rocky a lot more than he usually does. He has been thinking about Rocky's red cherry lips, and every time he does, he can feel a desperate desire burning inside of him. A desire for Rocky. All of Rocky, not just his perfectly beautiful lips.

Eunwoo is still slightly shocked by how fast his innocent thoughts of Rocky had turned into not so innocent ones. Eunwoo is not sure how much longer he can hold back.

He swallows the small lump in his throat and straightens himself in the chair. "Rocky-ah," Eunwoo calls out nervously but yet softly with calm.

Rocky opens his eyes and looks at him through the mirror. He hums and slightly raises one eyebrow. Eunwoo smiles at Rocky's glance through the mirror but then turns his head to look at Rocky's perfect side profile.

"You're handsome." 

When the words leave Eunwoo's mouth, he can finally get up from the chair. He lets himself watch Rocky's shocked face that quickly turns into a shy expression that somehow also is full of confidence, before he starts to walk away, feeling amused and proud.

"Never as handsome as you," Rocky answers. 

Eunwoo stops and turns around. Rocky's eyes are locked on him through the mirror. He's smiling a crooked smile with a mysterious flash in his eyes.

  
  


"It's a romantic miracle, look carefully…"

The moment Eunwoo's hand comes in contact with Rocky's shoulder, Rocky starts to sway back and forth to the music just the way he has done so many times before in this part of ‘Crazy Sexy Cool.’ 

At the lyrics "look carefully" Rocky feels Eunwoo look at him with a smile on his face, but everything happens so fast while Rocky is facing the crowd, he doesn't get a chance to return that warm gaze and lovely smile.

"...dreams come true."

Maybe the reason Rocky feels Eunwoo's hand slide over his back before dancing away is because of how warm his hand is. Luckily in the choreography, Rocky turns around. Now his back is facing the crowd. No one can see how breathless he is. No one can see how affected he is by that touch. No one knows how Eunwoo's hand left a burning trail that is pulsing strongly over Rocky's back covered in a shirt and a jacket.

Rocky knows he can't let himself get caught up in thoughts in the middle of a live performance but yet he can't help but think about what Eunwoo is doing to him. It's as if Eunwoo’s touch has ulterior motives and isn't just a small improvisation and a different move that doesn't exist in the original choreography. Well, if he brings up what Eunwoo has been doing the last couple of months, Rocky can for sure say that Eunwoo's touch did have ulterior motives.

  
  


Eunwoo catches sight of Rocky sitting in the back seat of the car closest to him, and Jinjin is just about to close the door to the front seat. Sanha is walking in front of Eunwoo towards the car, his long legs taking him there quicker than Eunwoo, but that doesn't stop him. He grabs Sanha's shirt and pulls him back just when Sanha is about to bend down to enter the back seat.

Sanha stares at him, shocked. Eunwoo flashes him the sweetest smile he has and enters the car. He hurries to close the door right in Sanha's face as he keeps smiling at him through the window. Sanha is still staring at him, shocked and confused. He scratches the top of his head and shrugs, at last, walking away to the other car where Moonbin and MJ is.

Pride and a feeling of accomplishment fill Eunwoo's chest over his victory. He can't help but smile. Eunwoo turns to Rocky, the reason for his actions. 

Rocky is staring at him, one eyebrow raised, and with a questioning look on his face but Eunwoo can see through that mask. He'd say Rocky is amused, which only makes Eunwoo more proud over what he did.

"What was that about?" Rocky asks him and confirms Eunwoo's speculation. Rocky can't mask the emotions in his voice.

Eunwoo's smile grows wider until he's showing his teeth. He shrugs and looks down at his hands. A happy sigh escapes him, and he leans back in his seat. 

"He wants to be in the same car as you," Jinjin says from the front seat without looking back. Eunwoo can't see him, but he knows his friend is smiling, probably happy about exposing him. 

Eunwoo opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, and Rocky isn’t facing him anymore. He seems too involved with his phone now, acting as if Jinjin’s words don’t mean anything. But Eunwoo knows better. They must have meant something for Rocky.

The car starts driving, getting closer and closer to their dorm every passing minute.

  
  


Eunwoo's mind never seems to win against the desire in his heart.

Eunwoo takes off his seatbelt and moves to the seat in the middle, scooting closer to Rocky. He quickly puts it back on before their manager can say anything. Rocky carefully looks at Eunwoo, curious about why he suddenly switched seats.

Twenty minutes are left until they’ll arrive home, and Eunwoo hasn't talked to Rocky at all, but he needs to do something. It's not every day he gets a chance to sit with Rocky in the back seat with only the two of them while Jinjin is sleeping upfront and their manager is completely focused on the road.

Since he’s now sitting in the smaller seat in the middle, Eunwoo’s legs don't have much space. He spreads them out to the sides to keep his knees from being pressed against both front seats, but instead, his left leg gets pressed against Rocky's right one. Eunwoo's intention wasn't to sprawl out his legs while sitting this close to Rocky, but he also doesn't feel embarrassed. He even wants Rocky to think that he did it on purpose.

Eunwoo glances at Rocky, who is looking at Eunwoo's legs with a blush on his neck. Probably on his face too but the makeup is hiding it.

The darkness from the night outside puts shadows under Rocky's high cheekbones, making them look more elevated and sharper. His eyes are dark and dreamy, perfect for getting lost in, and that's what happens.

Eunwoo never knew to watch Rocky in the dark this closely can make him feel so turned on all of a sudden. He never knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from putting a hand on Rocky's unbelievably muscular thigh. A hand that slowly moves up, up, and up.

Eunwoo hears Rocky's breath hitch and sees how hard he swallows. Then, the way Rocky closes his eyes and bites his lower lip so shamelessly makes Eunwoo feel more turned on, the bulge in his pants getting obvious.

Somehow he manages to force his hand to stop moving just in time. If he continued one more centimeter, his hand would have been on Rocky's crotch. That's just wrong, so wrong. But oh so right…

Eunwoo needs to calm down. He's not thinking straight. He probably just crossed the line. Eunwoo almost wishes Rocky told him off, got mad, or just did something, but he isn’t doing anything. It even seemed like he was enjoying it and is now too focused on trying to calm himself down just like Eunwoo. Then, they just stay like that, an awkward silence surrounding them.

Eunwoo has been doing too bold things these last couple of months. He’s starting to be too explicit about what he’s after, and perhaps it's okay. Rocky will eventually find out how Eunwoo feels anyway.

  
  


“Rocky-ah, Rocky-ah…” 

Rocky wakes up to whispers and soft lips touching his ear when they move to form his name. Rocky groans and tries to push the person that’s waking him up away, but they just grab his arms and pull him. The next second he’s out of the car.

Strong arms hold his waist and lift him on his feet. Rocky is too tired to open his eyes, so when the arms around his waist hold him tighter and draws him closer he lets himself relax and lean into the embrace.

The person starts to move, but Rocky wants them to be still, so he shakes his head and lazily moves his hands from his sides to put them around the person’s neck while trying to stay put in the same place.

Rocky can feel the small vibrations from the person’s laugh against his chest, and then a second later, he registers the sound of the laughing. It’s Eunwoo’s laugh. 

Rocky smiles, feeling happy butterflies over the fact that it is Eunwoo holding him so carefully yet firmly, and buries his face against Eunwoo’s neck.

  
  


With a few difficulties, like Rocky refusing to let go of Eunwoo or opening his eyes, they finally make it inside their dorm. 

Suddenly Eunwoo stops moving, and Rocky leans back to look up at him with a small smile on his lips and with half-open eyes. Eunwoo chuckles at the cute sight in front of him, Rocky’s face only a few centimeters from his own.

“What?” Eunwoo asks with an amused smile. 

Rocky shrugs and giggles, closing his eyes. “This is nice,” he mumbles. Eunwoo blushes but nods in agreement.

Rocky forces his eyes to focus, and that’s when he starts to take in the environment around him. It’s familiar but not as familiar as his room.

“Hyung, why are we in your-”

“Stay here tonight, with me,” Eunwoo quickly interrupts, the desperation peeking through his voice. 

Rocky swallows thickly and steps away from Eunwoo, making Eunwoo’s arms around his waist fall to his sides. Rocky shivers because of the coldness that has surrounded his body after Eunwoo's warmth left him and he wants nothing else but to be held by Eunwoo again.

Despite the blush on his cheeks and the desire to say that he’d love to stay, Rocky shakes his head and says, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Eunwoo stays quiet for a moment and just stares at him. Rocky swallows again and needs to use all of his willpower not to look away from Eunwoo’s piercing gaze. He also needs to use that willpower to stay in his spot and not run to Eunwoo to kiss him with the same intensity that’s flaming in Eunwoo’s dark eyes.

Eunwoo steps closer and closer, forcing Rocky to stumble back until his back hits the door. Now he can’t get further away from Eunwoo. He can't run away from what he has wanted to do with Eunwoo so badly the last couple of months because of Eunwoo's weird behavior, like squeezing his ass every time he walks past him or like whispering things in Rocky's ear with a sensual tone and then biting his earlobe as if it's all just normal things between them when it's actually not and only things that drive Rocky crazy.

Eunwoo puts his hands on the door on either side of Rocky’s head, and the sleepiness Rocky felt moments ago is now definitely blown away.

"Why?" Eunwoo asks him, his warm breath hitting Rocky's lips and making them tingle. 

"Because… I won't be able to sleep," Rocky says quietly while looking at every part of Eunwoo except his eyes. When his gaze catches Eunwoo's lips, he has to quickly look away to stop himself from grabbing Eunwoo by the collar and pulling him down to press their lips together.

"Why?" Eunwoo says again. 

"Because... Because… You make my heart beat too fast." 

Eunwoo leans forward, bending his head down and forcing eye contact. Eunwoo's eyes filled with an intense fire are yet sparkling like stars.

Before Rocky has a chance to take it back and force out a bad lie, Eunwoo's lips are on his, moving against him slowly and gently. Rocky melts into the kiss, loving the way their lips fit so perfectly when they're connected.

His heartbeat speeds at a rapid rate that pulsates strongly in all of his veins while the sound of the beat is the only thing Rocky can hear. Rocky closes his eyes. He puts his hands on Eunwoo's shoulders and tries to relax. A content feeling fills his chest, but at the same time, Rocky’s heart flutters violently with every movement of their lips.

Rocky's grip on Eunwoo's shoulder tightens when he feels Eunwoo's tongue trail over his lips, asking for entrance. Rocky eagerly opens up and allows himself to moan when their tongues slide together.

Their tongues move almost like an aggressive dance with more and more force, their kisses growing hotter and wetter. Rocky can't help but cringe over the filthy sounds their wet kisses make together with the small moaning from both of them. However, it's all forgotten the moment Eunwoo grabs Rocky's hips and pulls Rocky towards himself.

Rocky gasps loudly into the kiss because of the hardness that gets pressed against his hardening crotch.

"Shit," Eunwoo hisses against Rocky's lips before kissing him again harshly. Their kissing takes a messy turn as both of them can't think properly anymore over the nice friction that their hips so tightly pressed together create. 

Rocky's hands have left Eunwoo's shoulder long ago and are now all over the elder, desperately grabbing fists of his shirt, his hair, and even his ass.

Rocky, in his fuzzy stated mind, wants to try and be in control. He starts to grind against Eunwoo, who gasps and throws his head back. The sight of Eunwoo's neck so exposed centimeters from his face, makes Rocky do the only thing he can think of. Rocky wraps his lips around Eunwoo's Adam's apple and sucks hard.

Eunwoo moans and grabs Rocky's head with both hands, pulling him towards himself more, urging Rocky to suck harder, which he does. He bites and sucks at different spots on Eunwoo's neck, each time, long drawn out moans leave the elder's throat. The sound echoes in Rocky's head and almost makes him feel dizzy.

Eunwoo pulls Rocky's head back and away from his neck. Then, his lips are on Rocky's, and before Rocky even has a chance to think of kissing back, Eunwoo’s tongue is inside his mouth again.

Rocky's chest is tight, and his lungs are screaming for air. He manages to somehow break free from Eunwoo's kisses and gasps for air. Rocky tries to take a deep breath, but instead, he keeps panting, inhaling air through quick breathing. He can't remember ever being this breathless.

Suddenly Rocky is being led away from the door and further inside the room. Eunwoo's fiery gaze that doesn't leave Rocky for a second makes Rocky feel naked, almost like Eunwwo can see through him.

Meanwhile, Eunwoo loves the way Rocky doesn't look away when he pushes him down on his back, pressing him into the mattress before he climbs on top of him. Eunwoo loves the way Rocky's dreamy shining eyes are watching him under dark eyelashes when he strips his shirt off and throws it aside.

A rollercoaster ride that just dropped, it's that kind of feeling that takes over Rocky's stomach when Eunwoo leans over him and kisses his neck and collarbone while his hands slip under his shirt, sliding over his skin. Before Rocky gets a chance to feel even more nervous, Eunwoo has stripped off Rocky's shirt too, leaving them with bare torsos.

Eunwoo pauses for a moment, just taking in the lovely sight of Rocky's toned stomach and defined chest beneath him.

"You're so beautiful," Eunwoo mumbles and leans down over Rocky to kiss his chest, the first kiss right on top of Rocky's heart. It's beating so fast Eunwoo is afraid that Rocky's heart will burst. But when Eunwoo looks up and sees the way Rocky is smiling so shyly at him while his cheeks and neck have turned red, he feels himself smiling back and is no longer afraid of anything. He will no longer hold back.

"I love you," Rocky says while running his hands through Eunwoo's dark brown hair and pulling him closer to himself. They kiss softly with happy smiles on the corner of their lips. 

The moment Eunwoo pulls back from the kiss, he has to hold Rocky down by his shoulders to stop him from chasing his lips. Rocky whines but leans back on the bed while his hands run up and down Eunwoo's arms slowly, stroking him.

"I love you more," Eunwoo says, his heart swelling with happiness over finally being able to say it. 

Rocky opens his mouth to argue, but Eunwoo shuts him up with another kiss that quickly develops into a series of heated ones with too much tongue. Even if it’s messy and disgustingly wet, they enjoy it. They enjoy every second and every touch.

Rocky's mind is in a too thick haze to notice when Eunwoo starts to unzip his pants while trailing his kisses down from Rocky's lips to Rocky's neck, chest, and now stomach. Eunwoo tugs Rocky pants down and off his legs with a quick motion.

Rocky lifts himself and starts to fumble with Eunwoo pants, trying to take him off, but once he realizes what they're doing, his movements halt. Carefully Rocky looks up at Eunwoo, who is panting hard, his chest heaving up and down. The sight is so attractive that Rocky almost rips Eunwoo's pants off with the force he suddenly uses. Eunwoo gasps and has to grab Rocky's shoulders to not fall off the bed.

Rocky puts his arms around Eunwoo's waist and draws him close, their bodies getting pressed together. Sweat starts to break out on their hot skin that only grows hotter in the close presence of each other. Rocky flips them around, placing Eunwoo down on the bed on his back and getting on top of him.

"Are we really doing this?" Rocky asks and swallows nervously. 

Eunwoo smiles and softly caresses Rocky's cheek with his fingers. He loves how a simple touch like that can make Rocky squirm. Eunwoo wonders how Rocky's body will react once he thrusts into him. He'll find out once Rocky says yes, allowing him to please both of them.

"Only if you want to," he whispers while trying to hide the desperation and need that grows stronger and stronger inside of him every passing second. 

Rocky nods with a smirk on his face and moves off of Eunwoo, laying down next to him. Before he can do anything else, Eunwoo instantly sits up and drags Rocky's boxers off. Then, he sprawls Rocky's legs out to the sides and scoots closer.

Now there's only one piece of clothing between them. One piece of clothing that stops Eunwoo from doing what he has wanted to do for months now. To do what he has imagined countless times at night.

Rocky exhales a shaking breath and closes his eyes. He feels embarrassed lying naked like this in front of Eunwoo, but he convinces himself it’s okay and that it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Rocky has wanted this for a long time. Even if he has been too afraid to really think about them doing this, he has desired it badly. And Eunwoo seems to be just as desperate.

With his eyes still closed, he reaches out and grabs the straps of Eunwoo's boxers, but before he can pull them down, Eunwoo grabs his wrists. Rocky opens his eyes. Eunwoo is leaning over him, face so close Rocky barely needs to lift his head to kiss him. But he doesn't kiss him, not when Eunwoo is staring into his eyes with such a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rocky doesn't hesitate when he slowly nods and whispers a weak but determined, "Yes."

Eunwoo smiles and kisses him, biting Rocky's lower lip briefly before pulling back with a wider smile on his handsome face. 

"I've wanted for so long... Too long…" Eunwoo mumbles, biting and sucking along Rocky's jaw. 

When Eunwoo finally leans back and takes his boxers off, Rocky watches him, his breathing heavy. He's so nervous he feels like he'll explode. At the same time, he can't wait any longer. He wants Eunwoo. He wants to feel Eunwoo inside of him.

"Gorgeous," Eunwoo mumbles while his hands slide over Rocky's body. From his legs to his shoulders. Rocky blushes and smiles. He likes how Eunwoo praises him. 

"You're perfect," Rocky says and allows himself to take in the sight of Eunwoo's naked body that's hovering over him even though he feels embarrassed over how shamelessly he's staring at him. 

Eunwoo laughs. Rocky's smiles big, and he shuts his eyes close for a moment, just listening to Eunwoo's sweet laugh. When he suddenly feels soft lips kissing the inside of his thigh Rocky almost chokes on air. 

"H-Hyung!" Rocky gasps out when Eunwoo kisses the inside of his other thigh harder. He's already aroused, but now it's all so overwhelming he can barely think. Every touch on his body makes Rocky feel like the boiling heat inside of him will explode and makes his heart beat harder and faster.

Eunwoo finds himself stopping and just staring at Rocky. The way Rocky is letting out ragged breaths, the way his eyes are squeezed shut, the way his swollen lips are parted, and his head thrown back, and the way his fingers dig into Eunwoo biceps, it all makes Eunwoo feel something he can't describe with words. Something that almost makes him numb and that puts his mind in a haze where only Rocky and the desire for Rocky exists. 

"I want you," Rocky says, and it's everything Eunwoo needs to hear. 

Eunwoo leans forward and kisses Rocky deeply and passionately. He's so into it and so happy with the feeling of Rocky’s thick lips moving against his own that for a moment, he doesn't even want to pull away for air and would be happy to die this way. 

"I promise I'll make you feel good," Eunwoo whispers and licks his lips sensually before smiling down at Rocky. 

“Yeah, I know you will,” Rocky whispers back, smirking.

  
  


Eunwoo opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He yawns and turns onto his side, facing a sleeping Rocky. Eunwoo can't help but smile fondly. Rocky's face is relaxed and peaceful, his breathing quiet and even. Rocky's jaw and neck are covered with several dark red and some already purple marks in different sizes and forms. His dark blue hair is sprawled out on the pillow in a messy pool of soft strains.

Eunwoo feels like he can't get enough of Rocky. He feels like he can lay there and watch Rocky all-day while loving the way butterflies fly around in his stomach and the way his heart blooms with colorful flowers.

Suddenly Rocky's eyelashes flutter open, and his dark eyes instantly find Eunwoo. They crinkle up and become smaller, yet shining out a bright light. Eunwoo realizes that seeing Rocky and Rocky's smile is the best way to wake up. He wants to wake up to this tomorrow morning too, and the morning after that and the morning after. Well, forever.

"Good morning," Rocky mumbles, his voice a little hoarse because of his loud moans and whines from last night that the other members surely heard together with Eunwoo's grunts and the sound of their skin slapping together with every thrust. 

"Good morning," Eunwoo replies with a smile.

Rocky sits up and stretches a little. He scratches his head lazily and looks back at Eunwoo who is watching him with a small smile on his face.

He also sits up and wraps an arm around Rocky's waist, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. They pull back a few centimeters, enough to smile lovingly at each other before once again connecting their lips.

It's all only a few soft and short peaks, but it's too much for their hearts that easily starts to beat faster.  


"Eunwoo Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you... But do not respond with "I love you more,” Rocky says, his cheeks pink and puffy. Adorable, Eunwoo thinks and giggles, pressing another soft kiss onto Rocky's lips. 

"I love you more," Eunwoo says anyway, earing a smack to his arm from a whining Rocky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've survived this cringy horrible one-shot I'm impressed lol.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
